The Chamber of the Seven Giants Pt III
The Chamber of the Seven Giants Feature article found in the December 5029 (OTT) issue of the Union Galactographic Magazine Written and researched by Alex Cunningham . ____________________________________________________________________________ For this assignment I travelled the 72,000 light years from Blue Moon to Klackt in a day. Before Space trains and HHWs, a trip aboard a space ship would have lasted more than six month. From Klackt to Archa in six days aboard the fast Clipper Silk Express. The destination of my journey was still 6,000 light years away, if I could take the direct route. But the sizeable part of Coreward was Freespace and this made a direct approach risky. Of course civilian ships could cross it, but there was no guarantee of making the trip unharmed. In this lawless region, Union fleet was not allowed. Pirates loves nothing better than to raid a civilian clipper. I had been into Freespace a few times and was thanking Mickey for keeping me safe each time.While the news reported the sudden demise of several notorious pirates, several new names caused terror and fear. None the least a pirate named Red Dragon, who dared to attack a Union Checkpoint and of course the new top wanted female render captain Black Velvet with a long list of brutal attacks. Since our competition magazine only recently had a very nice feature on Archa. I decided to stay at Archa Moon Port, and wait for my Liner connection to Tink. The lounge of J’thaik Coreward Inc., the company that operated the line ship connection to Tink was as comfortable as such places could be. Dark green carpets, upholstered Vari-Form seats and floor to ceiling curved transparent panels allowing a view over the crater riddled, but otherwise featureless gray dust surface of Archa Moon. Archa, the planet however was as beautiful as Earth coming up over the curved horizon. While I had seen many Space Ports, and this one was no different to any other Class B port, except for the organic Archa design elements here and there. The businesses and restaurants offering milk products and ice cream outnumbered other stores and eateries at leastthree to one and not a single one of these busineses was deserted. They all did brisk business with chirping and arm waving, crawling Archas. I had stepped back out of the lounge to have a better look at this utterly fascinating display of huge spiders virtually crawling and dangling everywhere. On ceilings walls and floors far outnumbering beings and travelers of other species. The local Arthur’s Swine and Dine actually had a line all the way out the door. Every other Arthurs I knew was selling ribs and burgers as their main fare. Maybe one or two desert options in form of soft serve on the menu. This one featured eight chrome gleaming robotic Ice cream machines, and a two page menu with ice cream in a large varitety of flavors. At the end of the menu were two burger choices. I noticed one of the employees in the traditional pig costume Arthurs was famous for, take his mask off and taking a break. From the blocky features, the chocolate colored skin and developed muscles I was certain he was a young Humano Bot. I greeted him “Very busy today?” “Not very much, Sir. Its only Firstday morning. Most Archas are at work at this time, this is just the usual crowd of school kids, mostly.” He looked to the line of spiders.” Well school kids, their mothers and teachers.” He took a sip of the coke he held.” You should see this place on an Eightday afternoon, when they have Spiderman specials in the big retro theatre. Then the place is packed and we sell about 300 portions of ice cream an hour.” A Klack with nervous shaking antenna clutching a brief case close to his thorax and dressed in an expensive business suit, made of Archa silk passed us by on his way to the lounge and said. ”Queen’s Abdomen, I think would pass out!” He went on and I said to the Humano Bot.” Don’t they have such places down on the planet?” “Sir, there are approximately 6.5 billion Archas down there. Each and every one addicted to ice cream. Eating at least two cones a day. Adding up to about 405.000 million metric tons every year. We keep running out!” “They don’t get tired of it?” “Archas tired of ice cream? Since Science Corps found out that this is actually healthy for them because it has more energy and vitamins than Nuflugs there is no stopping them. They don’t get fat just bigger.” “Maybe I need to come back and find out more about it.” “You do that Sir, I am about to go back in.” “Tough job?” “Yep, but the Archas always tip, are never rude. The most polite beings I think. Besides being an Arthur’s employee here is like a ticket to management. Do you know the restaurant manager of the eight restaurants we have here on the moon, makes the same salary as the region manager Sol System. We are building twenty more restaurants as we speak. Tough job now, restaurant manager tomorrow and a Tree House with ocean view on Archa to retire in.” He waved put the pigs head back on and was greeted and high fived by the spiders like a sports star on his way to the ring, as he joined his hard working colleagues behind the service counter. With a cone of soft serve in my left, I returned to the lounge. There were about sixty passengers or so waiting to board the Blauba Red, flag ship of the J’thaik Coreward Inc. According to an info board, this would commence in about 15 minutes. I noticed the Klack business man standing with two more Klack and a being I think was a Tinkeheel. Since they were the only ones other than me in the A Deck line. I simply asked.” Excuse me, for asking, but about that comment you made, you don’t like Archa?” “Human, I am Klack. Archas very much resemble what Huttnn’tkt looks like.That is a personified Demon, or the Klack Satan if you will. Now I know it is superstition. Our queen is best friends with the Sac Mother. Arriving jointly at the Diamond Ball, but 100,000 years of ingrained genetic fear is not easy to overcome. Intellectually I know they are friendly, emotionally it takes all my will power not to run in panic” The Blauba Red, was not a huge main line ship as they were frequent at the core, but it was still a 990 meter DeNoir Marseille Class passenger and freight ship that would take me almost 15,000 light year further towards Galactic South and to the home system of the Tinkeheel , a very recent Union member member. They joined us less than ten years ago. From what I heard they had been at the verge of extinction, almost wiped out by the aggressive Siucra, another sentient society in this Coreward region. The Siucra so it was discovered were a forgotten Thrall species of our special friends the Kermac. Not even the Kermac appeared to have known that the Siurca still existed, guarding the original abandoned home world of the Kermac, known as Koken. The story went like this: A Union explorer ship unknowingly closing on Koken was attacked without warning. Something all Galactic Council species controlled by the Kermac seemed to be very good at. The ship was lost, many hands perished. The survivors tried to escape in escape pods and long range shuttles. Yet these vile Siucra attacked the unarmed escape pods. In a truly historic decision, the Klack queen sent the only armed ship with a chance of making it in time. It was the only remaining active Klackt Battle moon (UGM 5/4998 “The biggest Antiques”) The Moon had been restored over decades and was just about to make its first test flight, with the largest ISAH pods ever built. The Queen ordered to abandon this test and risk a sacred and irreplaceable antique to rescue handful survivors of the Union explorer. Of course this elevated the queen even more in the eyes of the Union population then she already was. The Klack queens always had a prominent status with all of the Union, but the current queen was hugely popular with everyone, not just the Klack. Boarding commenced and it didn’t take long. The steward was just opening the door to my suite, as the space port buildings and the moon surface dropped away outside the view ports.The ship was already leaving the Klack Moon. The porter, a Kathk Oghr put my bag down and thanked me for the ten credit tip and said. “I am a big fan of your magazine Mr. Cunningham. That feature you did three years ago about the Hidden Chambers of Kathkko palace was of course my favorite. I guess the Tinkeheel are next?” (UGM 1/5026 “Hidden Chambers of Kathkko”) “Maybe some other time, I am going all the way to Tomb World.” “I am looking forward to see your feature.” “Has Kathk applied yet?” He shook his head. “No not yet and by the things are going we won’t ever apply.” “That surprises me. I hardly visited a society more ready and excited, what changed?” “Nothing, Sir. As you know we got rid of our king about twenty years ago and we decided to become a democracy. We still try trying to untangle all those deeply encrusted nobles from our government in a peaceful way. This is of course the issue the PUMA report identified.” “It does not sound like a big hurdle.” “No it is not but it drags on and most Kathk don’t want to wait. Of the 89 Kathk worlds that made up our old Kingdom, 24 already joined the Union. Simply by declaring themselves independent from the rest and applying. In think Motrea and Sitva are becoming Union Worlds today making it 26 .Of course there are Millions of Kathk who are born on the old worlds with lots of the Old structures and Nobles still trying to run things. They simply immigrate as individuals and every day millions more do. I did it, eight years ago. By the time we are ready to join, we already have.” He spread his big arms. “We are going to be the only society that joined the Union by osmosis.” “Now that might be a great story too. Does it bother you?” “Why should it? It should be an option for all societies who can’t make up their mind or when the PUMA report finds too much issues their leaders can’t or won’t fix. Let them immigrate individually. Saves the integration department lots of time and credits. Everyone integrates themselves.” “You should tell that to OOP, sounds like a great idea to me.” “You know, I am going to do that right after my shift ends, but while I am still on duty, is there anything else I can serve you with?” “No I kept you long enough. Just suggest a good restaurant before you go.” “The Aft View recently was awarded with the Golden Fork.They serve natural sourced, Carbon / NiOx food. Not too crowded. “ -- After I had freshened up, called my wife and my editor I took the Carpet slide towards the rear of the ship instead of using IST I made that decision because four Ellie entered it before me, one holding a bag of Stink Pulse maggots. I did not want to take the chance to be in a confined room while they sampled a few. (UGM 3/5018 “The Assembly Evacuation Incident”) A few doors ahead, a Holdian stepped out of his cabin and onto the slide just as I moved past. He greeted me and then studied something on his PDD. A Datry floated in his Phys-Aide-Shell from behind and caught up with us. The large Polyplacophoran life form from the Andromeda galaxy said, while his thousands of stubby tentacles wriggled like a field of finger long worms. “You made a good choice citizens. They just shut down the forward ISTs. I understand an Elly guest had an accident with a food item.” I thanked my instincts and the little Holdian said to the Datry. “Thankfully you do not have a sense of smell, Stink Pulse Maggots caused even the Narth representative to become sick and the old Highlander losing his lunch during Union Feast Celebration a few years back.” “I bought me an olfactory nose simulator just three month ago. This is why too choose this route to the aft. There is a funny rumor though that the Eternal Warrior hid a Stinkpulse maggot in the Old Highlanders pipe. Of course mostly just that, a rumor but a funny one.” I had to agree that was indeed very funny, but could not possibly be true. The Eternal Warrior was certainly not known to be a practical joker. Immortals would never do such things.” The belt had carried our group to the end of the corridor and deposited us on the top tier of the Red Mall gallery. A transparent chest high balustrade separating it from a cavernous cylindrical room of at least 200 meters across and twice as deep. Above us a transparent roof with the star filled eternal night of space and below huge circular shaped swimming pool, with passengers bathing and lounging. The Datry wished us a safe journey and directed his Phys-Aide over the barrier and descended fast towards the pool. The Holdian also went on his way, while I made mine towards the tinted glass doors on the other side. A floating sign identified them as the entrance to the Aft View Restaurant. It was still early in the day, just a few minutes past Eight-Hour (about 11:00 in OTT) Union Standard and only a few guests other than me had come here to eat, While Union standard divided the ten hours active and ten hours rest periods and did not use any local day and night standards or times (Only the fleet still used the age old Earth based 24:00 hour day) most of the Union disregarded the natural day and night cycles of local world and organized their live according to Union time. The Aft View Restaurant was only one of many places one could go to eat, not to mention you could have food served just about anywhere. It was listed as a dinner place and that explained the few guests. A heart stopping beautiful Delicate, looking as if an artist of great skill combined a flower, a butterfly with a human female shape using semi translucent materials in the softest pastel peach, pink and blue hues and draped whispering wisps of finest Archa silk over these human sized living piece of art. I could never tell where the silk merged with the shimmering insubstantial wings, or determine if they walked or floated. She greeted me.” Good day, Sir. I am Meliea your hostess. Are you planning to eat or have a drink at the bar?” Her round face surrounded by hip long hair of soft pink dominated by huge green eyes, above a tiny nose and a tiny mouth, was just like that of any Delicate but I could never really stop to stare, no matter how often I interacted with one of this race that joined the Union only about fifty years ago and came from the furthest regions of the Large Magellan Cloud. Her voice was melodic with a silvery din and she asked the same question switching to Squack. “Please accept my apologies for staring, in my defense please consider that I find Delicates fascinating and beautiful and you surpass all I have seen so far.” “No apologies necessary, I too catch myself staring when confronted with all the many forms life has taken.” “I am here for dinner actually, a bit early perhaps.” “It is never too early for good food, Sir.” She guided me to a table right by the big view ports. This region was thinly populated, but I could see a few brilliant stars turned into quasi streaks and of course the bright blue glare of the ISAH pod to the side. With a swiping gesture she activated the Candle and the avatar copy of a leather bound menu flickered into existence before me. “May I kindly inquire if you have a suite number or are you traveling on a Space Bus Ticket, Sir?” “Suite 12-12” “Thank you. Can I get you something to drink? Ovidio your waiter will be with you shorty.” “A Green Saresii Spriz made with Vodka, please.” Before she left I asked her. “Space bus?” “Yes Sir, J’thaik Coreward Inc. provides space bus service to Tink. They have joined us only recently and the necessary infrastructure for regular space bus is not in place. Regular space busses are not able to bridge the 14,434 Light years. Space Bus tickets are subsidized and most of the amenities provided aboard a Lineship are not included in that ticket.” She floated away. Ovido was a stocky human and he took my order, recommended an excellent Thauran wine to the Filet mignon I ordered. It was perfectly aged, tender and grilled to medium rare perfection. As he took the plate away and I asked for coffee. I noticed a red and blue flash outside.” Did you see that?” “Yes, that was probably one of the Wolfcraft escorts, overtaking us. As long as they stay behind us their photons never catch up with us so they stay invisible, but if they zip by close enough you can sometimes see a flash.” “Wolfcrafts? We have an escort?” “Red, display interpreted view.” He said The empty space changed. A Union Fleet escort became visible .I counted nine Wolfcraft and two Scorpions I was not easily scared but the fleet would not provide this kind of protection if this was safe space. “When my Travel arrangements were made I was assured the route to Tomb World is safe.” The waiter said. “No it’s not safe but the safest. “ A voice behind me said. “The other route via Orkh-Ogh and Garra to Quadro is about 3500 light years shorter, but as long as the war rages, it isn’t safe and traffic is rerouted to Tink.” I turned to a human man sitting at the next table. Wearing a black turtle neck and a kimo cut suit. He, like the waiter was of stocky built but was clean shaven. Before him a sniffer with a coppery liquid and a cigar in his right. The blue smoke did not penetrate the invisible odor shield, almost all restaurants that expected to serve guests with very different ideas of what smelled offensive and what not, evident in the Stinkbug incident earlier. Even though he wore civilian clothing, he had this unmistakable flair of a person spending most of his life in the military. “What war, Sir? I am fairly up to date. We are not in any war!” “Sir, the Union is not at war as a whole, but we are currently involved in 788 local conflicts in three Galaxies, prepare for possible wars in the Small Magellan Cloud, one in the Fornax dwarf and we expect the Shiss to make their move within this century. Half the Upward is under alert because all Non Dai united in one big tribe.” He gestured toward the viewport. “One would think there is space for everyone without ever needing to fight. Besides not all wars involve the Union.” “I am Alex Cunningham of the Union Galactographic Magazine. Can you tell me about the war you are referring, I am traveling to Tomb World.” “Stanislavsky Kowalski. Friends, and my crew call me Stan. I know your magazine, my XO loves it. “ There across me sat a Union Fleet Captain. No matter what species or society they belonged to, they had a collective flair of unshakeable confidence. No group of beings was more respected and admired the galaxy over. The Nul who had been our enemies until very recently told how much they respected Union Captains. “Sir, would you want to join me at my table. It would be an honor to treat you to a desert perhaps. Conversation is also easier.” He pointed at his cigar. ”Not everyone agrees with this.” “I don’t mind at all. My wife smokes Terra-stix.” He got up, took his drink and came over. “Do call me Stan. I don’t really like it at work and this is not a formal dinner.” “Would not everyone aboard your ship call you Sir?” “By Union regulations yes, but on the Bremerton only new transfers do it.” “If your officers do not use Sir, what do they use instead?” “Everyone, officers and enlisted call me Stan.” “I take it the Bremerton is an explorer then or a small craft?” “She isn’t the biggest, but still a full sized battle ship.” I digested this information, but it was known that Captains had their own command styles. “How about that desert, I promised?” “Why not. I recommend Tink-Flam.” I ordered two and asked. “What war is it you were referring to?” “The Lapdir Expansion war.” While Ovidio served two light brown cone shaped wet shimmering things on a plate. “I think I heard the name before, but without my Data Brain connection I would have to consult GalNet with my PDD.” Even the best data brain has a very limited range, but then there wasn't much room to put a bigger pulse converter inside a head.” He pointed to the desert using his spoon. “It’s fresh, sweet and made from vegetarian ingredients.” He was right, it was good and cool and reminded me of a mild eycaliptus.” “We are on the other side of Freespace so to speak. In the old terminology Freespace, Togar, Joltaar and all the others are Galactic North of us. In the same region and covering quite a chunk of space are the Shattered Kingdoms. Down here in what you could galactic south they are the big boys. The old Oghr Kingdom fell apart into individual kingdoms.Of these kingdoms nine remain independent.” “I did a piece on the Kathk Oghr a few years back and I think this is where I heard about the Lapdir.” “The Kathk are basically the cause for the war. Not that this region has ever been a peaceful one, ever since their Empire fell apart, and wars were fought among these kingdoms long before there was a Union.” “But would the Union not assist the Kathk, they are more or less members already.” “Yes it was there decision to join that causes the current tentions, but the Kathk are not really involved. None of the others are that brave, a Battle group is patrolling Kathk space, not that the Kathk would be helpless without it. The reason is that the old Kathk Nobles were allied with Or-ghe and the Laurins and thus creating a powerful faction and created sort of a buffer zone. Keeping the Lapdir and Orc-Oghr in check. The Kathk sweept their Nobles aside and dethroned their king, quite literally I might add. They then applied for Union membership. Since neither the Laurin nor the Or-ghe had similar intentions, the old alliance fell apart. The Lapdir attacked Prokodd , a wealthy Laurin world. The Or-ghe felt betrayed because the Laurin did not send help against an Orc-Oghr raid.” He smashes the desert with his fork. “In other words this region is burning once again.” “Fascinating indeed, but what amazes me most is your ability to keep all those Oghr species apart.” “Even after stationed in this region and patrolling it for thirty years, I get them mixed up. Well this is my last trip in this region for a long time. The Bremerton has a new CO and I am transferred.” He finished his drink and waved for another one. “Is it classified or can I ask why?” “No it is not classified. We made first contact with the Tinkeheel. After what they experienced during their first contact with the Siucra, they are very grateful and treat us like saints. No matter how often we told them that it is not necessary, there are about a million kids named Stan. Anyway in two weeks they celebrate the restoration of their capitol city. It was renamed Bremerton City. The Tinkeheel invited us all. Fleet command prohibited it. So we all will be there as civilians.” “And that is why you lost the command of the battle ship?” “No, I fully agree with commands decision. Celebrating the Union, the fleet is fine, but don’t single out individuals. We don’t do this for the glory. If they want to honor us they must do it to civilians. The Old Highlander knew we are going and organized a charter for most of the 8500 members of my crew. I was somewhere else and didn't make it, so I am taking the civlian route.” “But you lost your command?” “I was promoted, Alex. The biggest problem the fleet has is us old Captains clinging to our command seats like Velcro. I am Captain for 49 years and rejected every promotion and transfer offer. My XO is with me for almost that long, never wanted to be transferred or promoted. When Fleet Command looked for an experienced officer to command Fornax Hub, I applied for it, traded my Captain bars for a star and in three month. I take a trip of almost two year to my new command. The Bremerton is now under the Command of Captain Gectuv my former XO.” I had listened to his explanation and now as he lit his cigar again, as it had gone out, I said. “Having tenured Captains is a problem?” “Yes it is. McElligott and Fleet command always looks for experienced officers that have command experience, to join Fleet Command. Yet 90% of our captains, virtually die in their command seats or are more or less forcefully retired.” While he spoke he glanced outside. “ If it wasn’t for my stubborn XO who would not transfer…” He thanked Meliea who brought him the drink, as Ovidio was serving other guest. It appeared the Aft View restaurant did not rely on robots. He raised his glass looked at it. It can’t be explained Alex. Our Eternal Warrior is grumpy and miserable when he has to be the Admiral, but give him a rusty destroyer with a crew of the wildest cut throats and tell him he has to fight some overwhelming enemy, you should see him then. It’s not the Admiral thing that makes him the legend he is. Stahl is first and foremost a Starship Captain. Something we all are until the day we die.” A gigantic Saturnian stomped by.”Please appolgize my intrusion Sir, but when you spoke about the Eternal Warrior. I could not help but overhear your last words. The Saturnian stood almost as if he was in Attention.” With all due respect and not wanting to offend, but Richard Stahl is many things: Admiral, Soldier and Captain but he only holds one title he cares for…” Kowalski stood up, raised glass. “Aye, you are correct and I chose the wrong words. He is of course a Marine first of all things.” They both shouted.”Semper Fi.” And the monsterous humanoid returned to his party two tables down. “Alex, to us he is a hero, a historiocal figure, but to the Marines he’s is God and I know Stahl would rip me to pieces just saying that.” “I travel the Union for a living, Stan. This wasn’t the first time I something like this happens. I could not suppress a giggle. “You know Elmore’s Port One?” “Who doesn’t. The Queens’ 200th jubilee at Klackt is a quiet small occation compared to a day on Elmore.” “I did a story there. I watched as a gang of criminal hoodlums harassed a group of elderly Sarans. I was too far. Police was nowhere in sight. The gang was armed with clubs and blades. One of the old guys yelled as loud as he could for help. No one reacted as you know how loud it is.” Stan nodded. “The crocks actually started to hit the old people. A woman she must have been near her 300th birthday yelled. “You called Stahl a swine?” It was like a magnet, every Marine in the Crowd stopped, plowed like landing tanks through the masses. I almost felt sorry for the crooks, three marines had responded and they tore those eight hoodlums apart.” Stan laughed with tears in his eyes. That was one smart lady.” Again a red and blue flash occurred outside. “But this region is far from the Ogre wars, why the escort?” “We are not in Union Space, most of this region is unexplored. The Siucra are beaten but we don’t know if we got them all. Pirates might find this region much safer and with less competition. Not to mention that we found Koken, the birthplace of the Kermac. I am sure they know about it by now, and are not too happy that we found their cradle. Besides this ship now delivers Union Mail. Union Mail is as important to the Union as people.” “Let us hope there isn’t anything out there the Wolfcraft can’t handle.” “You should do one of your features on the Navy, Alex. There is a squadron Wolfcrafts out there and two Scorpions. Lots of fire power and speed my friend. The very first Scorpion tested and flown by an acting Ensign some years back, defeated a full size Kermac T-Cruiser in about five seconds flat.” I wasn’t impressed. “The Kermac, everyone knows they are weak with inferior tech.” Alex you are a nice Guy., but it is this ‘I know everything attitude’ that made me never like reporters very much. Have you ever seen a T-Cruiser?” I had to admit I never did. “The Kermac rule over a sizeable piece of our Galaxy, their technology is behind but not by as much as you might think. On average we are on TL 8. But that takes into account the Narth, the Saresii, Leedei and the Terrans on one end and the Shail, Xiptin and Bellebee with not a lick of tech. Do you know how many TL 3 and 4 societies it takes to balance the scale against the likes of the Narth?” “Actually I do Stan, that is what I do after all, but our Union is now almost at TL 9 and from what I know there is no GC species exceeding TL 7.” “As far as we know this is indeed the case, but all GC is on TL 7 and they are on that Level a long time. Meaning everything is on the same level and while there seems little in terms of development. What they do have is solid and works very well. Kermac engines are slower, less powerful but a Kermac Pod outlasts the best ISAH Pod. 20,000 light year service levels are standard. Our best engines need servicing at 12,000. They do not have Translocators or ParaDim, but they developed a system that hampers our targeting. Their Shimmer shields are far better than ours. We stopped developing Shimmer shields because Para and now the new Transdim are technologically far advanced. Do you know why Union Ships have triple redundancy shields?” I shrugged, “As a backup?” “This is a benefit yes, but the main reason is they weren’t as reliable at first. They are very complex and difficult to repair. It takes much computing power. A Para Dim shield interferes with ISAH Drive and Translocator cannons. There have to be gaps, and the modulation has to be perfect to ten digits behind the comma. The main reason for three shields is that so we can deactivate one if there is trouble. We lost more ships in the first decades to shield malfunctions than enemy fire. No doubt we have the best shields, but we haven’t perfected them. The comparable simple shields of the Kermac work flawless. You do know about Super Symmetry and Quasi Space and all that, right?” I ordered me another coffee and said. “I know what they teach in school and I am traveling a lot, picking up on things. From what I understand the ISAH engines create some sort of slide board on which the ship skims Quasi Space. Why it has to be symmetrical, I don’t know but it is important.” “Good enough, what I wanted to tell you is, that Para and TransDim shields prevent the Isah field to do it’s thing. But to approach Threshold speed without shields is not a good idea, micro matter and all that, So Union ships turn off their shields a microsecond before transition. Now ships do this all the time, but if you time it wrong you hit the light wall or flip past Quasi Space. Shimmer shields can stay on. So higher tech not always means better. Fiv or six T Cruisers commanded by someone knowing what to do could go toe to toe with a Super cruiser and twenty would be bad news for a Battle Ship, So an acting Ensign flying a ship for real, defeating a T Cruiser and in less time than you eating a crème donut, is one of the finest examples of skill. The engagement is taught in the Academy, Sir.” “I am sorry if it sounded wrong. Acting Ensign? “Yes because he was just a second year Cadet.” “Sounds like a remarkable individual.” “I know only second hand stories, never met Captain Olafson, but even the little that is declassified makes him one hell of an Officer. One rumor has it, he is Stahl,s son. Another says Stahl just calls him “Son”. Some say it is a female.” He smiled. “Anyhow those Flyboys will keep you safe. Thank you for the desert.” We exchanged a few more words and then the Union Officer left. -- I was tempted to spend a few days on Tink. Seeing Wurgus and Army Corps of Engineers repair a planet would have been a sight to see and worth a story for sure, but the next ship to Quadro would not leave for two weeks, if I missed this connection. The next to last leg of my trip was quite eventless, even though the sixhundred passengers were a tad nervous. The report of an intense space battle in a system dispute between two Oghr species was the reason that made me and the rest of the passengers of the Clipper ship that connected Tink with Quadro, feel on edge. Now the passenger ship would not drop out of Quasi until we arrived in Sei System, and it was very difficult, nearly impossible to intercept a ship while it was in Quasi space. But the words 'nearby intense space battle' did not exactly made us feel all too safe. System Sei and planet Quadro was the most distant Union claimed system in Coreward. It had served as staging depot and fleet base during the last war. It was also mentioned in reports about the most secretive war the Union ever fought. It was called the Back Door War. While it was not kept secret, there was simply no information made public and it appeared Fleet went to great length to keep it out of the news. Quadro was a planet of Mars character, cold,thin toxic atmosphere and no water, but it was tremendously rich in rare earths and large Palladium deposits. The main settlement was a domed city with green parks and lakes. It had the character of a fast growing well organized colony There was no time however, the Armed Space Bus was leaving for Tomb Stone only four hours after I had arrived. My destination was another 300 light years away and while it was home to a Union community, it was not a Union planet and not in Union Space. Eight days later I debarked the armed space bus that had taken me on the last leg of my journey and stood at the landing field that wasn’t more than leveled rock and dirt. Wheeled vehicles picked me and about three hundred adventure tourists up and took us to a large tent structure, it reminded me in shape and size of a Circus tent .(UGM.6/4999 “Traveling Show”) Unlike a colorful Circus tent, this was had a dusty white color. Several modern modular buidings were stacked around and under it. Two Marine tanks with their guns aimed into the sky. Barely visible in the distance on the other side of the landing field, appearing like a mirage in the shimmering heat were fuel tanks and the shape of a Meteor Freighter. Behind the tanks stood a three story tall Army Battle walker. Four Union Soldiers in Army Green looking relaxed, reclining in the upturned hand of the walker and watched us climb of the buses and queue up at the CITI control. In contrast to the relaxed soldier I watched as a quad of Marines in Quasimodos was coming around the other side of the big tent, marching in patrol formation, weapons at the ready. A human woman with a rather big lower back side complained to her travel companion, another woman with an even bigger behind. “The heat is unbearable and there is dust everywhere. “ Both wore very tight bright red colored suits of a shimmering material. The suits adorned with golden patterns. Why some women dressed in the worst possible way, wore colors to make sure they could not possibly be overlooked was not exactly a mystery but my answer can not to be printed. I knew of the Natural grow movement that started around a thousand years ago. Its supporters opposed genetic or cosmetic corrections. The basic idea actually appealed to me, as Scot Eazy the founder of Nat Grow argued that he was sick and tired to live in a society where everyone was perfect looking. He called people the Cookie Cutter crowd. So many people opted to grow as their genes and nature intended . However for every good idea there were weighty arguments against it. Like the two color sense challenged, chatter boxes before me. The Space Port Authority officer, a Klack checked my CITI and said. “Welcome to Tomb World. Please be aware that this is not a Union World. I see you are not part of a travel group and want to point out the Tomb Stone Visitor information center over there.” I thanked him and entered the Tomb Stone Spaceport lobby. Despite its apparent primitive, temporary character. The floor underneath the tent was the usual gleaming white Plasti-Stone found at many ports. There were a few souvenir shops, Tourist offices and an Arthur’s. While there also was a Stirr-N-Fry and a Galactic Waffle House, I smiled as I saw the robotic pig standing on top of the red and white pre fab building and waving to everyone passing by. If there was a Swine and Dine you could be certain you were still within the Union. Even if the planet wasn't” There was even a small version of the Rest and Recreation parks , maybe only ten meters in diameter, but there was a tree and grass. The port as a whole was not very busy, despite the space bus arrival. The tourists that came with me had already dispersed. In general I never did much research before I left for an assignment. My office made the travel arrangements and I traveled there, looked around till some condition or feature caught my eye and then collected information and images until I felt I had enough for a a feature. Tomb World had been discovered simultaneous by the Union and the Galactic Council during the last war. Damaged ships of both sides landed here and discovered the remains of a technological civilization. The Union side believed it could be Seenian and GC believed they found UNI ruins. Both sides called for significant resources to fight and secure this world. The Nul and some previously unknown species the Belmac interfered. The Planet was split in a Union and a GC side. It turned out the ruins to be neither Seenian nor UNI. However the entire crust of the planet appeared to be honey combed with artificial and natural caves, passages and caverns. Filled with graves, urns, catacombs and mausoleums. Hundred different skeletal remains belonging to completely different species have been discovered so far. A huge Necropolis underneath the planets north pole was virtually unexplored. So I entered the modular container office of the Visitor's information center. The walls were adorned with posters of catacombs and images of the Necropolis, pictures of the Belmac. A statuesque Ebony Elfin, with deep brown skin and long hair consisting of hundreds of thin long braids, wearing the Uniform of the Science Corps got up from behind a desk and greeted me, while a Maggi Sauron and a floating pancake had a conversation in the back. The Maggi Sauron did gave me a greeting nod, and the red and yellow pancake thing made wave like motions with its edge. “Good afternoon,Sir. I am Specialist Odoro. Welcome to Tomb World. What is it that brings you to this world?” “I am Alex Cunningham, of the Union Galactic Magazine and I am planning a feature. So I am interested in more or less anything.” “I know your magazine and your features. Mr. Cunningham. I guess the best thing is to give you the history of this world and the Union interest and then you could book a room at the Peak Top hotel, or perhaps at the Mawof Death hotel. I am fairly certain the rooms at Downstairs Hotel are all booked. Of course there is a Holiday Inn right here at the port.” The strange pan cake being came floating over. It was about a meter in diameter, had a hump like center. “Good afternoon Mr.Cunningham.I am Dr. Sploth and the science corps lead and if you like you can accompany Dr. Frang, my Maggi Saurian colleague in six days on an expedition down into to the necropolis as we are going to examine a new discovered passage.” “Oh that is exactly the kind of thing I can use for my story. I thank you for the invitation.” “You are welcome. Your features have provided me with many hours of well spend recreation. I was always hoping you would one day come to Galbar Rot and do one of your features on us. This is of course a not so hidden suggestion.” “I am always look for new material and venues. I never heard of Galbar Rot.” “Of course you are eager to learn about Tomb World, but Galbar Rot is a Gasgiant in the Spinward sector and our home, we are the Hozies. What you see before you is of course only an Avatar projection as it is a technical challenge for us to physically travel.” “Yes I gladly keep a visit to Galbar Rot in mind. I had planned to do a story on Jovian Planet Lifeforms for a long time.” “We can talk about this perhaps before you leave Tomb World. Specialist Odoro will fill you into the somewhat unique conditions of Tomb World.” With that the Avatar of the Pizza shaped being floated away. The Ebony Elfin offered me a seat and said . “Tomb World is a very dry world, air humidity is virtually non existent and good hydration is always strongly recommended for Carbon based life forms like yourself. May I offer you something, as my lecture might also be dry and take a few moments.” “Yes, a cold ice tea would be very welcome,if you have any.” She handed me a glass moments later and activated a field screen. “Tomb World is the burial ground of many hundred different species. There are mummified and skeletetized remains of beings as small as thirty centimeters and as big as three meters. There are also remains of a species known only as the Dead. It is believed they are the originators and creators of this planet sized tomb. They are to be considered still able to make decsissions and represented by the Belmarc, who could rely on the Nul and their own considerable fleet and TL 7 for not being overheard or ignored. “ This planet was simultaneous discovered by the Union and the Galactic Council durin the last war. Initially the Union believed to have found a Seenian depot or planet of sorts and the Kermac were convinced it was a lost UNI installation. Both sides send considerable resources and fleets to secure the planet. Out of the proverbial nowhere,the advanced Belmac appeared with a sizeable fleet, reinforced by the largest Nul fleet ever seen. The Nul declared to have an honor debt and would do anything the Belmac requested, including going to war. The Belmac declared that they are not the owners of this world. Only the caretakers, and the living voice of the Dead. They said that it is the will of the Dead, that no one should be denied access to this world, but prohibited permanent construction, aerchologial digs or the removal of remains or artifacts. They also prohibited flying devices within the atmosphere. All conveyance has to be done by ground effect vehicles. The Nul established a garrison to monitor and enforce these rules. No open contact exist. All communication must go via the Nul” “But haven't the Nul not declared the cesasiton of all hostilites and even the possibility of the Nul joining the Union is discussed as we speak?” “Indeed, and the development of this new era of Union/ Nul cooperation and friendship is developing faster than anyone anticipated. Some undisclosed event in Freespace involving the next Nul ruler, prince Xon was the initial reason, but it appears there had been friendly or at least respectful Union / Nul contact for years between the Union Ranger service along the border for decades. As far as the situation on Tomb World however, they officially declared that nothing has changed. However, reality is different and Union Marines are already exercising and do joint patrols with the Nul and the local Nul Commandant has applied for Union Citizenship just recently. This is making the Kermac and the Belmac a tad nervous, but for now the Status Quo is mainained. The Assembly has given strict instructions to do nothing that could compromise or embarrass the Nul in any shape or form . As a matter of fact, all intelligence and clandestine activity has officially been prohibited now.” “Did the Nul explain why they are involved? This planet is quite distant to Nul space.” “No, they have not and we are not to ask until they decide to explain themselves.” “But visiting the Nul enclave is possible?” “Yes, a request can be made. However I strongly advise you read the full text of the Assembly Instructions regarding the Nul on this world. The possibility of the Nul joining the Union is very real and very close as it appears and the Assembly want to make sure the Nul know we are a dependable and respectful partner. Besides many of the Union Marines that are here have formed friendships with the local Nul and they are taking the Assembly Instructions very serious. So extreme caution as what to ask and do is advised.” “Before I go, may I ask why the Science Corps is operating this Visitor Information Center?” “Because this world is not a Union World and the Union presence here is under the supervision of the Science Council.” “Well I guess that is all I need to know for now. How do I get to the Peak Hotel?” “Proceed to the East Exit of the Port. There are Desert Busses leaving for Downstairs every hour. At Downstairs you can hire a Stairbus that takes you all the way to the peak of the highest mountain. I can contact the Peak Hotel for you to see if they have anything available.” “That would be appreciated.” She made the call and booked the Peak suite for me. After thanking her and waving to the two scientists, I left the office and proceeded as requested to the East Exist that was clearly marked with signage. There the Plasti-Stone surface changed into a metal grading.Sitting on a frame with metal feet supports resting on the bare ground. It was now clearly evident that the entire structure was indeed of a temporary nature and could be broken down into removable elements. A digital read out sign attached to a metal post, informed me, that the next connection to Downstairs was due in 28 minutes. The platform was deserted at first, but then the first Nul I ever saw approaced the divider also seeming to wait for whatever vehicle would come and take us to Downstairs. Seeing one of these giants for real was somewhat unsettling. Considering that these formidable warriors had been declared Union enemies until very recently. The being was at least three meters tall and had the appearance of a walking coil of robes stacked up in the rough aproximation of a humand shape. It had two arms and two massive legs. The head was sitting like a dome between its shoulders without a neck, featuring a singular eye with two pupils and a frightening vertical maw. Then I saw a second Nul, without question a child, smaller than me running towards the big being holding a bag of Arthur's in one hand and a souvenir plastic pig mask in the other. I had never suspected to see a Nul child. As alien the Nul were, this child acted just like any child, holding up it souvenir to show it to its parent and then presenting the bag. I almost overlooked the third alien stepping onto the platform.Wearing a long beige robe. The head appeared to have a distant relation to the head of a horse, but with eight eyes and bat shaped ears. The skin was a deep purple. He greeted me . “Welcome to Tomb World, Union Citizen. I hope you have a pleasant stay and perhaps taking new insights and impressions back home.” “Thank you.” “Unless you are intending to stay, of course.” The voice convinced me that he was male, and also that his friendliness was only a very thin layer of hidden disaproval.” “No I don't intend to stay.” “I was just wondering as you don't look like the usual Union tourist. While we are still amazed about the diversity of beings claiming to be Union Citizens, we learned that there is a pattern to those who are tourists.” While the being was a Belmac and more or less the local authority and while he acted friendly, I noticed the increasing sharp edge in his tone and I was also wondering why he was so inquisitive about me. “I assure you the title of Union Citizen is earned and not claimed. The diversity is only apparent in shape and outer differences. We Union Citizens take great pride in the inner harmony and sameness that unites us.” “That is indeed evident in all of you. One could almost think, it is some kind of virus, now even spreading to the Nul.” He quickly added. “Just an analogy of course.” “You do not seem to be a fan of the Union or approve of our presence.” “The Dead have no objection to your presence and I am but a servant to the Dead.” “Well this is as good as an answer to my question as a direct admission that you personally have some kind of reservation.” “To be frank, I think the Union is an arrogant society of bullies, having little respect for other societies. To us there appears little difference between you and the Kermac.” “Well anyone is entitled to an oppinion, even a society that believes the Dead actually communicate.” My answer was sharper than I intended it to be, but it came out before I could really stop it. “Sad fact is,that they do and welcomed you. The wisdom of the Dead can not be questioned.” “And since you do it anyway, what does this say about your religion?” He turned and walked away. I could have tried to be a little more forgiving and tried to find out more about the reason for his sentiment, but him comparing th Union with the Kermac was hard to take. A big vehicle on wide tracks came crawling up to the platform and extended short boarding bridges to its access doors. A Thauran in a gray uniform appeared from the drivers compartment and invisible field speakers amplified his voice. “Leaving for Downstairs in five minutes.” Then he waved at the Nul kid and it went running towards him and entered the vehicle control section. A few more passengers had appeared and boarded the vehicle. I found a seat next to a big view port,and moments later the vehicle started moving.It followed the line of deep track marks pointing toward far distant mountain, across a featureless rock and dust surface. I also noticed that the Nul had found a seat across the isle and was sitting with a human woman, apparently Saran, judging by her hair style and complexion. The Belmac was sitting by himself all the way in the back. All together there were six more passengers: Two Klack, a Kilonian, a Holdian and three human males, without any specific features that would identify their place of origin. I overheard the Saran woman saying. “How does Tox like school so far?” “He can't wait to go back, but I am not sure if Crawler driver is a careerI envisioned for my offspring. It's all he wants to be.” “He is still young and once he graduates I am sure Nul has joined, besides there is Citizen service and he might pick something for the long run. Most Union citizens do. Besides he might be a very good Crawler driver. He seems to enjoy it.” I leaned over. “I am sorry for listening in, I am Alex Cunningham of the Union Galactographic Magazine and I must openly express my curiosity seeing a Nul on Union Side.” The Saran woman said to the Nul. “I know the magazine and I seem to have read his name before. A magazine is a form of informative entertainment.” The Nul shifted the entire body so it could look at me directly. “I am a Union Citizen for two years,ever since the All Gray gave every Nul the permission to make such a decission.I am not the only one. My pod sharer has made the same decision. Our offspring had been to Quadro for medical treatment and now we are on our way back to Downstairs so he can continue Union School.” “That is a wonderful bit of information I gladly add to my article about my visit to Tomb World.” The Saran woman pointed to the distant mountains.”Well maybe your maazine will provide some entertainment the next time I make this trip. Eight hours in this rumble crawler can get mighty long.” “Eight hours?” “Yep, this contraption makes eighty klicks an hour and Downstairs is almost 700 klicks from the port. It takes a good day to the Temple Entrance, that is another community.” The Nul said. “It is not all that bad. The crawler has a restaurant and there are rest cabins one can use. Union things are always well thought out that way. I just came from Quadro, and everything there is so orderly. And the idea of a place where the sick can be treated is as marvelous as it is alien.” “The Nul do not treat the sick?” “No, there are places that a warrior can visit if there is a minor injury obtained in a fight, but diseases or wounds obtained other wise, either heal or mercy killing is perfomed, It is only the since the last three Leaders that the idea of medicine is considered, but a few generations even considering the concept of medicine is a far cry of the advances Union Medicine knows. My offspring suffered from Sticky Eye,it is a quite common disease among the Nul and can lead to blindness and mercy killing. There are hundreds of home remedies but none is a real cure. Some work sometimes, but the Union Clinic had the source identified and cured the disease in just two days.” Stories like this always touched that inner spot I think all Union Citizens had, and made me smile. The landscape outside had not changed much, the space port was still visible far in the back and the mountains were still distant, but the path before us was now slighty inclining, and the local sun was about to slip behind the horizon. I passed trough the harmonica like connection in the second compartment of the large vehicle where the small restauant was. It featured a servematic with a nice selection of foods and drinks and several tables. Outside a similar vehicle rumbled the other way. It already had its glaring bright head lights switched on and covered us in a dense dust cloud that obscured visibility for long moments. After a dinner of a printed burger and fries, I called my wife and paid the extra 50 credits for the use of a rest chamber. The soft rocking swaying motion of the vehicle had me sleeping in no time. – It was late at night as the vehicle arrived at Downstairs. The settlement consisted of pre fab housing containers and re purporsed ruins of an ancient primitive civilization. For twenty Credits I had hired a local guide, a olive skinned human with the name of Oswald Harrison. He explained that no one knew who created this primitive buildings made of rocks and clay bricks. While construction of new permanent buildings was prohibited, there was no objection in using the old ruins and remodel them so they could be used . From the outside the buidings looked like the remnants of a TL C society, crumbling stone structures, but the insides were smooth plasti walls, modern amenities and interior decoration. The Rumble Crawler terminal consisted of a row of stacked prefab modular containers. Category:Fragments